Attendants of some sporting events may want to enjoy audio commentary and entertainment related to the events unfolding in front of them. For an event that is being broadcast, fans have used simple radios to receive over the air terrestrial broadcast from local stations while attending the event at a venue. However, due to existing terrestrial technology, such as profanity delays, HD radio and other encoding systems, the broadcast is delayed. Specifically, the broadcast delay could be as long as ninety seconds. Therefore, this makes the idea of listening to the radio at the venue for real time entertainment an obsolete solution.
Furthermore, the idea of listening to audio streaming or webcast via a personal media device in a spectator's seat real time is also not practical due to both provider and various technology, transmission, hardware, software and computation time latencies. Possible ideas to mitigate this digital latency may be to use a local venue media encoder connected to Wireless Data Network at the venue. However, this solution is cost prohibitive based on limited scalability factors. Listening to an announcer (e.g., play-by-play commentary) as much as two hundred and forty seconds after the play you saw live is not compelling. More specifically, any delay between watching a live event and listening to an audio broadcast of that event would eliminate any added benefit to the overall fan experience at the venue.